Et si?
by AliceHNightmare
Summary: " Si Sebastian n'était pas près de moi... Aurais-je la force pour vivre?" Ciel pense à sa vie et... à ses sentiments pour un certain " Diable de majordome"... /FICTION CORRIGÉE/


Paring: Ciel X Sebastian 3

Raiting: K

Disclamer: Hormis l'histoire, TOUT est à Yana Toboso.

Le blabla d'Alice: Après un long moment d'absence. /Presque toute les vacances d'été../ Je reprends du service! Avouez que vous êtes content!

* * *

Et si...

Il m'arrive parfois, quand je suis seul, de me demander ce qu'aurais était ma vie, si mes parents ne seraient pas morts.

Aurais-je connu le bonheur? Bonheur… Ce mot me laisse un goût amer dans la bouche... Je n'ai jamais connu le bonheur ou alors peut-être ai-je trop souffert pour m'en rappeler...

Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus.

Toutefois, je me demande ce qu'il ce serait passé si je n'avais pas inconsciemment fait appel à Sebastian...

Et s'il n'était pas apparu, aurais-je échappé à la mort? Et si j'étais mort, serais-je plus heureux que je ne le suis actuellement?

Je ne crois pas...

J'ai tant découvert à travers mes souffrances. J'ai vu des choses, que je n'aurais jamais pu voir si j'avais été heureux. Je cohabite avec cette douleur dans mon cœur. Elle est la seule chose qui me tienne en vie!

La seule? Peut-être pas... Peut-être que ce démon à quelque chose à voir avec ma survie…

Et si Sebastian n'était pas près de moi, aurais-je la force de vivre?

Encore une fois, je ne crois pas...

Non pas qu'il me soit essentiel, loin de là! Bien que dire le contraire serait mentir. Je ne sais pas, s'il est vraiment TOUT pour moi. J'en est la vague imprécision mais ça sonne faux dans mon esprit. Je ne peux pas tout donner, je ne peux pas faire confiance. Je ne peux pas dire que c'est sa personne à elle seule qui me tient en vie puisqu'il est celui qui me tuera à la fin.

Oui, tôt ou tard il finira par prendre son dut!

Et si il ne le fessait pas, est-ce que ça m'arrangerait?

Étrangement, à cette pensée, je me sens plus léger.

Je me rends compte que même si je ne le dis pas, je ne veux pas que Sebastian me quitte.

Je voudrais qu'il reste à mes côtés, pour toujours. Qu'il me jure entière fidélité et qu'il ne soit rien qu'à moi!

N'est-ce pas ironique?

J'aime la personne qui est vouée à me tuer. J'aime un homme, mon majordome...  
Je commet ce pêcher.

Enfin, un de plus, un de moins. Je ne suis plus à ça près.

_Dit Sebastian, est-ce que tu resteras à mes côtés envers et contre tous?_

\- Boochan il est l'heure de vous coucher!  
\- J'arrive dans une minute.

_Si je te l'ordonne. M'obéiras-tu?_

\- Quelque chose vous perturbe? Vous m'avez l'air absent.  
\- Tout va bien. Bonne nuit!

_Resteras-tu près de moi sans jamais me quitter?_

\- Je serais toujours à vos côtés... Vous le savez n'est-ce pas? Je vous l'est promis.

_Menteur! Les démons n'ont pas de parole!_

\- Peut-être, mais ils ont un cœur... Et le mien est à vous.

_Baliverne! Qui me dit que tu ne mens pas? Que tu ne te joues pas de moi!_

\- Ne me croyez pas mais je suis sincère. Faites-moi confiance.

_Comment puis-je? Tu es un démon!_

\- Oui mais un démon amoureux.

_Les démons ne peuvent aimer!_

\- Si, et j'en suis la preuve. Je vous aime Boochan.

_Comment fais-tu pour lire en moi? Pour me comprendre? Et pour me parler avec tant de douceur..._

\- Moi aussi je t'aime.

_**« Et si... Notre amour était bel et bien réel?»**_

* * *

_Alice: Verdict?_

_Haru: Tu n'as rien de plus guimauve?_

_Alice: *Avec un air de défi* Pourquoi, ça te tente?_

_Ciel: Sebastian, jette toutes les fictions à l'eau de rose de cette idiote!_

_Alice: C'est absolument hors de question! L'écriture est une forme d'art et on ne brûle par une œuvre d'art! C'est un sacrilège que même les démons ne commette pas._

_Sebastian: Alice à raison, Boochan. De plus..._

_Ciel: De plus?..._

_Sebastian: *Avec un sourire en coin* Vous êtes tellement mignon lorsque vous êtes innocent._

_Ciel: *enrage* Répète encore une fois que je suis mignon et je jette tes précieux chatons dans la cheminer principale..._

_Alice: *Se casse en douce* Si on me cherche, je vais prendre le thé avec Beyond! _

**Pleins de Chibi Ciel passent devant l'écran avec des pancartes" Review please !"**


End file.
